


Watching Hamilton with Hamilton

by CountessClariela



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Badass Schuyler Sisters, Because of Reasons, Characters React to Fandom, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, Hamilton watches Hamilton, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lams - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slightly - Freeform, The Schuyler Sisters, dON’t CaLl mE sOn, previous death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessClariela/pseuds/CountessClariela
Summary: “Hamilton: The musical” it proudly proclaimed.Jefferson fainted.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 41
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

"What the hell” Alexander Hamilton said when he turned up into a room decorated with pictures of what seemed like older versions of the other founding fathers and 14 couches in various colours but they appeared to have been chosen strategically. There were five couches in blue and white, two in magenta and the rest were seemingly random. He walked around the room and found a room which was stocked with various forms of food, both familiar and foriegn but, although his stomach longed for food that wasn’t cold due to his habit of working well into the night and staying at his office, he resolved not to eat any until he knew more.

A few minutes later he found two bathrooms, and two rooms that were devoid of any furniture aside from a handful of armchairs and a table. When Hamilton returned to the room that appeared to be the main room he heard a loud crack and suddenly John Laurens was standing in the room.

“It can’t be,” He said. “No, this is witchcraft. He can’t be here, no, no please,”

“Alexander, are you OK?” Laurens asked and moved to hug him.

“He can’t be here, no he can’t be,” Hamilton chanted quietly and rocked backwards and forwards.

Laurens grabbed his hands and started running Hamilton's fingers over the scars on his own hands.

“Do you remember when I got this one from my pen knife? Hurt like hell but you helped me get through it. And do you remember when I got this one” Laurens asked.

“You got it when you hit your hand on the lamp and didn’t want to go to the infirmary.” Hamilton responded quietly.

They continued on like this until Hamilton calmed down. When he did he looked at Laurens and hugged him tightly and didn’t let go until two cracks broke the near silence and Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan arrived in the room. The two of them rushed over to meet Lafayette and Mulligan and the four of them collapsed and simply hugged each other with Laurens in the middle.

After a minute another two cracks heralded the arrival of Aaron Burr and George Washington. The four on the floor all stood up and saluted the General before Hamilton debriefed him on what he had discovered. Before they could begin to come up with a plan a multitude of cracks sounded and Angelica, Eliza and Peggy, Phillip, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, and an unidentified woman dressed in red who introduced herself as Maria Reynolds.

“Somethings about to happen, isn't it?” Hamilton said and everyone nodded

“Damn” he said, “Sometimes I hate being right.”


	2. Chapter 2

They started to assemble a plan of attack but before they could finish a woman who looked to be in her late teens, with black hair and good lord was that purple on the ends of her hair? And surely a woman couldn't go out wearing clothes like that in public or anywhere else for that matter Jefferson thought to himself, appeared in front of them and showed absolutely no surprise at their presence. She simply looked them over nodded once and began speaking.

“Good morning,” the unknown woman said, “I’m sure you all have many questions but before we get to that I will tell you the basics and then you can ask me any other questions. Got it?”

They nodded once before the woman continued.

“My name is Evangeline Smith and I am 16 years old. The reason I brought you all here is because I was bored and wanted to see what would happen if I showed you a musical which was written in my time about one of you. Yes I am a ‘witch’. I am able to manipulate probability which makes me the most powerful individual in the universe . Secondly, details about the rooms that are here. Number 1, you can’t die in these rooms, so if I stabbed one of you, the person I stabbed would be unconscious for a minute or so before waking up. Number two, you can eat as much of the food as you want. It’ll always refill and there is both modern food and food from your time. Number three, those two rooms that you thought were empty are soundproof, so the people outside can’t hear what you say. These can be used whenever you need and the musical will stop while you are in there. Number four we aren’t going to be watching a musical like you are used to, live that is. We are watching a recorded version, I'll explain later but basically this show has already been performed but we are watching it at a later date. Got it?”

Most of the group nodded their heads. Evangeline smiled at them before she continued.

“When we watch the musical you will all be on one of the couches. I'll tell you which one to sit on. If you want to speak to someone else just say what you want to say, however the musical will be paused when this occurs. Between songs I will answer any questions you have and if you think of a question during the song write it down on the notebooks that are on the couches.”

She waved her hand and a simple notebook appeared on every couch with a quill and a pot of ink. She waved her hand again and what appeared to be a pamphlet appeared as well.

“On the couch you also have a program which will show the character who sings the lyrics, the actor and the lyrics themselves. If you would rather not have to look down every three seconds, tap the program three times and it will show you everything on the bottom of the screen. And I think that's everything. Any questions about the room? No? Good. Go get some food and meet me here in ten minutes.”

When they returned, Evangeline smiled and snapped her fingers, which conjured a piece of paper with the seating arrangements on them. She pointed first to the two purple couches at the back of the room, and told Madison and Jefferson to sit there. Then she assigned the blue and white couches to Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan, Burr and Washington. Hamilton wondered idly why he wasn’t sitting with them as he was part of the army and that seemed to be the theme there too but decided not to linger on it. Then she assigned the pink, blue and yellow couches to Angelica, Eliza and Peggy respectively. She assigned the green one to Philip and the red one to the relatively unknown Maria. That only left a pastel purple and a gold one at the front. He wondered why he had purple for a second before Evangeline directed him to the gold couch. Hamilton’s jaw touched the floor when he saw the program on the couch.

“Hamilton: The Musical” it proudly proclaimed.

Jefferson fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters might take longer from now on as i have to listen to the music.
> 
> also they are only going to be based on the sound track and a few extra thing e.g Laurens' interlude, the scream but I won't talk about the acting as that would take longer to write and i want to get chapters out as fast as I can.


	3. Alexander Hamilton

“Him? The musical is about him?” Jefferson asked once he had woken up.

“Yes it is, now if you don’t shut up, I will seal your mouth shut permanently.” Evangeline snapped at him.

_Apparently no one can stand Jefferson_ Eliza thought dryly to herself, having heard one to many of Alexander's rants about the man.

“Now let's get started shall we,” she said and flicked her wrist to start the musical.

The logo of the musical was on the screen for a few seconds before showing a man walking onto the stage and piano chords playing before the man started singing.

**How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore**

“Seriously Burr?” Hamilton said, “Why on earth would you say that?” he asked.

“It’s not me!” Burr said putting his hands in the air.

**And a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot**

**In the Caribbean by providence impoverished**

**In squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

“Well I wouldn’t say hero” Jefferson snarked.

“I would!” Hamilton responded and many of the room's occupants groaned.

**The ten-dollar founding father without a father**

“I’m offended son,”

“Don’t call me son,”

“dON’t CaLl mE sOn” Hamilton's friends and family simultaneously said.

**Got a lot farther by working a lot harder**

**By being a lot smarter**

**By being a self-starter**

**By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter**

“Fourteen?” Lafayette said while Mulligan whistled “Isn’t that a little young?”

“Not a lot of options in the Caribbean” 

**And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away**

**Across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up**

**Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of**

**The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter**

“Isn’t that illegal,” Madison asked.

No one responded.

**Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned**

**Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain**

**Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain**

**And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain**

**Well, the word got around, they said, this kid is insane, man**

Nearly all of the room's occupants agreed with that statement under their breath.

**Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland**

“I’d pay money to get you to go away too,” Jefferson said.

“Shut up Jefferson,” Laurens said.

**Get your education, don't forget from whence you came**

**And the world is gonna know your name**

**What's your name, man?**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**My name is Alexander Hamilton**

**And there's a million things I haven't done**

**But just you wait, just you wait**

“Didn’t you say that to me when we first met?” Angelica asked Hamilton.

“If you say so,” the man in question responded.

**When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden**

**Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden**

**Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick**

**And Alex got better but his mother went quick**

“I’m so sorry Alex,” Eliza said.

“It was a long time ago Eliza,” he replied with a sad smile.

“That doesn’t mean it can’t hurt,” she said.

**Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide**

“Oh Alex,”

“Please Eliza?” he said.

She only nodded in response.

**Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside**

**A voice saying, "Alex, you gotta fend for yourself"**

**He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf**

**There would have been nothin' left to do for someone less astute**

**He woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution**

_This music is really different to back home_ , Peggy thought, _I like it_

**Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord**

**Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford**

**Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on**

**Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on**

**The bow of a ship headed for the new land**

**In New York you can be a new man**

**In New York you can be a new man (just you wait)**

**In New York you can be a new man (just you wait)**

**In New York you can be a new man**

**In New York, New York**

**Just you wait**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**We are waiting in the wings for you**

**Waiting in the wings for you**

**You could never back down**

**You never learned to take your time**

“The two groups singing make it really interesting don’t you think?” Lafayette asked Jefferson.

**Oh, Alexander Hamilton**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**When America sings for you**

**Will they know what you overcame?**

**Will they know you rewrote your game?**

“I really hope that means my plan will get passed,” Hamilton said to Washington.

“I hope so as well Alexander,” 

**The world will never be the same, oh**

**The ship is in the harbor now**

**See if you can spot him (just you wait)**

**Another immigrant comin' up from the bottom (just you wait)**

**His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him**

“WHAT!” Hamilton yelled. “After everything I did, or will do they forgot me!”

“Hun, sit down,” Eliza said. He grumbled but complied and started writing down questions on the book that they were given by Evangeline.

**We, fought with him**

“Oh cool they’re doing double casting, so that actor is you and Jefferson and the other one is me and me and Madison,” Mulligan told Lafayette.

**Me, I died for him**

“NO!” Hamilton and Eliza screamed in anguish at the screen before starting to cry.

Phillip just stared at the screen and at the actor that proclaimed his death before hugging his parents on the floor.

**Me, I trusted him**

“Still do,” Washington said quietly.

**Me, I loved him**

**And me, I'm the damn fool that shot him (shot him, shot him)**

“WHAT!” the room’s occupant’s yelled in unison.

Burr stared at the screen while the room erupted into chaos before Angelica stood up.

“Burr, I’m only going to say this once so you’d better listen.” Angelica said with a scarily even tone. “If you so much as look at Alexander wrong, I will kill you and they will never find the body.”

“I’ll help,” Eliza said venomously.

“So will I,” Peggy said, glaring at Burr.

Soon a chorus of affirmations filled the room, and Burr shrunk back in his seat.

A cough alerted them to the back corner of the room where Evangeline was perched on the edge of a couch.

“So I guess I forgot to tell you that there are parts of this that happen in the future? And that they won’t happen or will be changed because you have seen this. Also some of you are from different points in time, so I’ll tell you when we are up to where a certain person is in the timeline. OK?”

“So will Burr no longer shoot Alexander?” Eliza asked desperately.

“I can’t see into the future, I’m not a witch,” Evangeline responded then promptly started laughing. “Also I couldn’t tell you anyway,” she said between laughs.

Eliza nodded sadly and Alexander promptly sat next to her and started murmuring encouragements in her ear.

“Can we keep going?” Evangeline asked after a minute. When no one responded she simply turned it on.

**There's a million things I haven't done**

**But just you wait**

**What's your name, man?**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my mind.
> 
> there will be film stuff but only if I can remember it without watching it again.


	4. Aaron Burr, Sir

“Any questions?” Evangeline asked the stunned audience.

Several people raised their hands.

She called on Angelica first who asked whether there were women in the stage.

“Good question. Yes there are women on the stage. Brief backstory about the last few centuries. Women have now earned the right to vote, have careers and basically be whomever they want to be without needing men. While there are still places where this doesn’t apply, this is the general rule. Also yes there are people who oppose this but,” she said while looking at Jefferson “many people are committed to the feminist cause, myself included,”

_Well, Peggy_ thought, _at least Angelica will have someone to rant about Jefferson with._

“Yes Laurens what’s your question?” She asked with a small smile on her face.

For once Laurens appeared almost hesitant before asking his question, “Was slavery ever abolished in America?”

The witch paused, as if to determine the best cause of action before proceeding, “Slavery, as you know it, has been abolished. However, racism is still prevalent in society, but I’m nowhere near an expert on racism so-”

She was cut off by the screams of joy of the revolutionaries and one Thomas Jefferson saying 

“But why do we need to abolish slavery?”

Evangeline simply stood up, walked over and slapped him before walking back to her couch and started the recording.

**1776**

**New York City**

“Oh noooooooo,” Hamilton said from the front of the room. “I know what this is about,”

“Oh I think I do too,” Burr replied and the revolutionaries agreed while smiling.

**Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

**That depends, who's asking?**

**Oh, sure, sir**

**I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir**

**I have been looking for you**

**I'm getting nervous**

“With good reason,” Lafayette said.

“Honestly Alexander do you know how not to be weird in public?” Mulligan asked.

“No, no he doesn’t,” Laurens replied.

“Why am I friends with you again?” Hamilton asked jokingly.

“Because without us you’d be a hermit,” Mulligan stated factually.

**Sir, I heard your name at Princeton**

**I was seeking an accelerated course of study**

**When I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours**

**I may have punched him, it's a blur, sir**

“Alexander,” Washington asked, “Is that pride I hear?”

“No sir,” he responded before turning to mouth at Eliza, who rolled her eyes “Yes it is,”

**He handles the financials?**

**You punched the bursar?**

**Yes, I wanted to do what you did**

**Graduate in two, then join the revolution**

**He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid**

**So how'd you do it, how'd you graduate so fast?**

**It was my parent's dying wish before they passed**

**You're an orphan, of course**

**I'm an orphan**

**God, I wish there was a war**

**Then we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for**

“Oh Alex please look up the meaning of subtlety when you can,”

“Elizaaaaa,” the man in question whined, ”you’re embarrassing me in front of the witch”

Evangeline laughed. “I know far too much about you to ever be considered cool by me. Now can we continue?”

**Can I buy you a drink?**

**That would be nice**

**While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice**

**Talk less**

**What?**

**Smile more**

**Ha**

“Did you seriously just ask Alexander ‘non-stop’ Hamilton to talk less Burr?” Jefferson asked, with his mouth wide open.

“Yes, I know it was a fool's mission.” Burr responded.

“I’m impressed,”

**Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for**

**You can't be serious**

**You wanna get ahead?**

**Yes**

“Obviously Burr,” Hamilton said.

**Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead**

**Aye, yo yo, yo yo, yo**

**What time is it?**

**Show time**

“It’s me!” Laurens said happily.

**Like I said**

**Show time, show time**

**Yo, I'm John Laurens in the place to be (woo)**

**A-two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh**

**Those redcoats don't want it with me**

**'Cause I will pop-chick-a pop these cops 'til I'm free**

“I speak only the truth,” Laurens said solemnly.

“What about that time in the bar where you-” Hamilton said, but was cut off by Laurens saying, 

“We don’t talk about that.”

“But-”

“NO”

**Aye, oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette**

**The Lancelot of the revolutionary set**

**I came from afar just to say bonsoir**

**Tell the king casse-toi**

“Please say that to him, he would explode” Hamilton said while laughing.

“What does it mean Alexander?” Washington asked.

“Nothing sir,” he quickly responded while Evangeline sniggered at the front.

**Who's the best? C'est moi**

**Brrah, brrah, I am Hercules Mulligan**

**Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said come again**

**Aye, lock up ya daughters and horses, of course**

**It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets (wow)**

“What does that mean Mulligan?” Angelica asked before stalking over to him. “Well?”

“Evangeline help!” he said.

“You can’t die here, chill,” She said before turning the musical on.

**No more sex, pour me another brew, son**

**Let's raise a couple more to the revolution**

**Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college**

**Aaron Burr**

**Give us a verse, drop some knowledge**

**Good luck with that, you're takin' a stand**

**You spit, I'ma sit**

**We'll see where we land (boo)**

“Mood.” Evangeline said.

“What does that mean?” Jefferson timidly asked.

“I’m not going to, I’m not” she said while shaking her head.

**Burr, the revolution's imminent, to what do you stall for?**

**If you stand for nothing Burr, what'll you fall for?**

**Ooh, who are you?**

**Who are you**

**Who are you?**

**Ooh, who is this kid, what's he gonna do?**

“So much,” Eliza said, smiling at her husband.


	5. My Shot

**I am not throwin' away my shot**

**I am not throwin' away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

“How are you like our country?” Jefferson asked.

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

“That’s how,” Hamilton replied.

**And I'm not throwin' away my shot**

**I'ma get a scholarship to King's College**

**I probably shouldn't brag, but dang, I amaze and astonish**

“You really shouldn't, Hamilton,” Madison said.

**The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish**

**I gotta holler just to be heard**

**With every word, I drop knowledge**

**I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal**

**Tryna reach my goal my power of speech, unimpeachable**

**Only nineteen but my mind is older**

**These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder**

**Every burden, every disadvantage**

**I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish**

**I walk these streets famished**

**The plan is to fan this spark into a flame**

**But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out my name**

**I am the A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R we are meant to be**

**A colony that runs independently**

**Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly**

**Essentially, they tax us relentlessly**

**Then King George turns around, runs a spendin' spree**

**He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free**

**So there will be a revolution in this century**

**Enter me, he says in parentheses**

_Like stage directions,_ Peggy noted.

**Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me**

“I have an American history book here. Do you want to look at it after this song?” Evangeline asked the group. “Actually, I think it’d be better to show you at the end of the musical,”

**I will lay down my life if it sets us free**

“You will not,” Said nearly everyone in the group, and Hamilton looked away sheepishly while Evangeline sipped her tea which she had procured magically.

**Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy**

**And I am not throwin' away my shot**

**I am not throwin' away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwin' away my shot**

“Are they going to keep singing these same lyrics?” Jefferson asked boredly. “Also when do I come in?”

“One, you’ll find out, two, act two” Evangeline replied, looking done with Jefferson already.

**I am not throwin' away my shot**

**I am not throwin' away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwin' away my shot**

**It's time to take a shot**

**I dream of life without a monarchy**

**The unrest in France will lead to anarchy?**

**Anarchy how you say, how you, oh, anarchy?**

“My english was so bad then,” Lafayette groaned.

“Don’t worry, it’s gotten much better since then,” Laurens said.

**When I fight, I make the other side panicky**

**With my, shot**

**Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice**

**And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis (loco parentis)**

**I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance**

**To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants (woo)**

"Is that the reason you joined the rebellion?” Peggy said, indignant. Mulligan nodded sheepishly.

**I'm gonna take a shot**

**And but we'll never be truly free**

**Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me**

**You and I**

**Do or die**

**Wait 'til I sally in on a stallion**

**With the first black battalion**

“Truly a noble goal, my dear Laurens,” Hamilton said from the front, unaware of Evangeline smirking in the front row. 

**Have another shot**

**Geniuses, lower your voices**

**You keep out of trouble and you double your choices**

**I'm with you, but the situation is fraught**

**You've got to be carefully taught**

**If you talk, you're gonna get shot**

_I_ _feel like Burr is foreshadowing here._ Washington thought, _I hope it isn’t what I think it is though._

**Burr, check what we got**

**Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot**

**I think your pants look hot**

**Laurens, I like you a lot**

Evangeline full on laughed this time.

“What are you laughing at?” Laurens asked, which brought on another fit of laughter.

**Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot**

**What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot**

**Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not**

**A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?**

**Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is**

**Oh, am I talkin' too loud?**

“YES,” The group said loudly.

**Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth**

**I never had a group of friends before**

**I promise that I'll make y'all proud**

**Let's get this guy in front of a crowd**

Evangeline started dancing from her couch.

**I am not throwin' away my shot**

**I am not throwin' away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwin' away my shot**

**I am not throwin' away my shot**

**I am not throwin' away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwin' away my shot**

**Everybody sing**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa**

**Ayy, whoa (woo), whoa**

**Should let 'em hear ya (yeah)**

**Let's go**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa**

**I said shout it to the rooftops**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa**

**Said, to the rooftops**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa**

Angelica raised a brow at her and her sisters' actors on the screen.

**A-come on (yeah)**

**Come on, let's go**

**Rise up**

**When you're living on your knees, you rise up**

**Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up**

**Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up**

The Schuyler sisters nodded at Laurens including women in his part.

**When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa, whoa)**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa)**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa)**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up?**

**Rise up**

**I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

“Do you really?” Eliza asked her husband.

“At night, yes,” he said, not looking at her.

**When's it gonna get me?**

**In my sleep, seven feet ahead of me?**

**If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?**

**Is it like a beat without a melody?**

**See, I never thought I'd live past twenty**

**Where I come from some get half as many**

The group grew sad at the thought of anyone not being able to have a full life.

**Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask**

**We have to make this moment last, that's plenty**

**Scratch that this is not a moment, it's the movement**

**Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went?**

**Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand**

**We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land**

**And? If we win our independence?**

**Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?**

**Or will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?**

**I know the action in the street is excitin'**

**But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n' fightin'**

**I've been readin' 'n' writin'**

**We need to handle our financial situation**

**Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?**

**I'm past patiently waitin' I'm passionately smashin' every expectation**

**Every action's an act of creation**

**I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow**

**For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow**

**And I am not throwin' away my shot**

“It’s back,” Madison groaned.

“Shut up,” Evangeline replied, continuing to dance.

**I am not throwin' away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwin' away my shot**

**We're gonna rise up (time to take a shot)**

**I am not throwin' away my shot**

**We're gonna rise up (time to take a shot)**

**I am not throwin' away my shot**

**We're gonna, rise up, rise up**

**It's time to take a shot**

**Rise up, rise up**

**It's time to take a shot**

**Rise up, it's time to take a shot**

**Rise up, take a shot, shot, shot**

**It's time to take a shot, time to take a shot**

**And I am not throwin' away my**

**Not throwin' away my shot**

“Well, that was… Interesting,” Jefferson said.

“Oh shut up, we all saw you dancing,” Evangeline said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all of the comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me.
> 
> also I just edited a few grammatical errors in the previous chapters, so they may not be the same if you look at them again.
> 
> let me know if there are any I didn't get.


	6. The Story Of Tonight

Hamilton watched the actors onstage, curious as to why Evangeline hadn’t stopped to ask them any questions before she quickly explained.

“These three songs are connected, so I'm gonna let them play, same with any other ones where one leads directly into another. OK?”

He nodded in affirmation before returning his attention to the screen.

**I may not live to see our glory**

**(I may not live to see our glory)**

Hamilton bowed his head in silent acknowledgement of the fact that not all of them lived to see the glory of their new country.

**But I will gladly join the fight**

**(But I will gladly join the fight)**

**And when our children tell our story**

**(And when our children tell our story)**

**They’ll tell the story of tonight**

“We tell the story all the time,” Phillip reminded his father after noticing he had his head bowed as if in prayer. 

Hamilton smiled at his son before walking over to him and hugging him.

Evangeline smiled sadly at the two, knowing what had or will happen for them.

**(Let’s have another round tonight)**

**(Let’s have another round tonight)**

**Let’s have another round tonight**

“How much alcohol had you had at this point?” Peggy asked.

“Let’s just say that this whole song could have happened and I wouldn’t have a clue,” Mulligan replied. 

“Why would you sell us out like that man!” Laurens yelled while laughing.

“Honestly!” Hamilton said while trying to sound stern and failing, “You think you know someone!”

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**Something they can never take away**

**No matter what they tell you**

Evangeline looked at the actor on the screen, seemingly lost in thought for a second before nodding and writing something in her notebook.

**Raise a glass to the four of us**

**Tomorrow there’ll be more of us**

Here Evangeline winced and Laurens watched her for a few seconds, before remembering his friend's reaction to seeing him and realising what happened to him. 

Lafayette, who apparently sensed Laurens’ sadness, wrapped him in a side hug for a few seconds before asking him if he was okay. Laurens responded with a clipped nod before returning to the screen.

**Telling the story of tonight**

**They’ll tell the story of tonight**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**Something they can never take away**

“I like this song. It’s really simple, but interesting,” Lafayette said to Mulligan.

“I agree,” he replied.

**No matter what they tell you**

**Let’s have another round tonight**

**Raise a glass to the four of us**

**Tomorrow there’ll be more of us**

**Telling the story of tonight**

Maria watched the Schuyler sisters interact with each other with envy, wishing for a familial connection of her own when the youngest of the three turned to her and asked her if she was OK.

“Yes, I’m fine,” She said.

“Alright Maria you just seemed to be a little bit down is all,”

“Really Peggy, I’m fine,”

“OK. Do you like the performance so far?”

“Yeah, it’s really good. What about-“ she started to say but was cut off by Jefferson yelling at the two of them.

“Stop talking so we can keep watching the performance!” 

“I wouldn’t have thought that you would have wanted to keep watching a musical based on me Jefferson. I’m flattered,” Hamilton said dryly.

“It’s not because of you Hamilton. If we keep watching we can get to act two faster, where I come in. So let’s keep watching” he said before motioning for Evangeline to press play, which she did but not before rolling her eyes at Jefferson.

**Let’s have another round tonight**

**They’ll tell the story of tonight**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**They’ll tell the story of tonight**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

Jefferson rolled his eyes at the onscreen actors and thought, _If I have to suffer through an entire act before we get to me, I should at least make sure I have something to piss off Hamilton with when we go back._

He then picked up his notebook and started writing down the most important lyrics that he could annoy Hamilton with.

  
  


**They’ll tell the story of tonight**

**They’ll tell the story of**

**Tonight**


	7. The Schuyler Sisters

“So, any questions about these three songs?” Evangeline asked.

“Why am I not here until act two,” Jefferson whined.

Evangeline pinched the bridge of her nose and replied in a carefully even tone, “Because you missed the entire fucking revolutionary war and if you keep asking questions about yourself, I am going to stab you. Any other questions?”

“We didn’t actually meet that way, so why is it included in the musical?” Lafayette asked.

“The person who wrote the songs thought it would sound better or something like that. You would have to ask him. Oh there’s a thought,” she said before picking up her notebook and writing something in it.

“Do we want to start the show or do you need to get any drinks or anything?”

A few people grabbed some food and drinks, before returning to their previous seats. 

Evangeline grabbed a hot chocolate and some lollies before pressing play on the recording.

**There's nothing rich folks love more**

**Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor.**

“Is that true?” Laurens asked Eliza.

“Well it depends on the person I guess, but we always enjoyed it. It was interesting to see a different way of life even if we had to sneak into the city to do it.” She responded thoughtfully.

**They pull up in their carriages and gawk**

**At the students in the common**

**Just to watch them talk.**

“We did not!” Angelica yelled. 

“So what did you do then Angelica?” Hamilton asked.

“We went to the square and listened to what people were saying so that we could stay informed about what was happening with the revolution,” She replied.

**Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded.**

The Schuyler sisters looked at each other at the mention of their father.

“Is this song about us Evangeline?” Eliza asked.

Evangeline smiled and said “Yes it is,”

The three all smiled at each other excitedly, before returning their attention to the screen.

_ I wonder what I’m here for,  _ Maria thought,  _ I still barely know these people. Maybe I’ll meet them in the future. _

**Uh-oh, but little does he know that**

**His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza**

**Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at—**

“I didn’t know you had it in you,” Mulligan said to them. 

They glared at him before returning to looking at the screen.

**Work, work!**

“We did not!” Peggy yelled.

“Are you sure you didn’t?” Jefferson asked.

Angelica threw a book at him.

**Angelica!**

Angelica stood up and the revolutionaries applauded.

**Work, work!**

**Eliza!**

Eliza stood up and curtsied while the Hamilton's applauded.

**And Peggy!**

_ Of course I’m last,  _ Peggy thought as she stood up to her sisters applause,  _ At least I’m in the song. _

**The Schuyler sisters!**

**Angelica! Peggy! Eliza! Work!**

**Daddy said to be home by sundown.**

“You were so obsessed with following his rules,” Angelica said while laughing. 

“I was not!” Peggy replied indignantly while pouting.

“Yes you were!” Eliza responded.

**Daddy doesn't need to know.**

“Angelica, you rebel,” Hamilton laughed while the girl in question smirked.

**Daddy said not to go downtown.**

“Like Angelica said Peggy. Obsessed,” Eliza said.

“I’m being attacked! Save me Maria!” Peggy said dramatically.

“There is nowhere safe from us. We will always find you,” Angelica deadpanned.

“Less talking, more watching!” Jefferson said.

Hamilton stood up and started to speak before Evangeline interrupted them by turning the performance back on.

**Like I said, you're free to go.**

“Eliza! You’re setting a bad example for your child!” Hamilton said before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

“Are we going to talk about bad examples Mr ‘I will work all night and all day which is a great example of a healthy life for my child’?” Eliza countered.

“No, no we aren’t,” Hamilton said looking sheepish.

“That’s what I thought,” Eliza said.

**But–look around, look around, the**

**Revolution's happening in New York (New York)**

“I told you that we were there for news!’ Angelica said triumphantly.

“I apologise Angelica for doubting you. Perhaps I could make it up to you over dinner?” Jefferson asked 'smoothly'.

“Not if you were the only man alive in the world.” Angelica responded swiftly.

**Angelica! Work!**

**It's bad enough daddy wants to go to war.**

**People shouting in the square.**

“Was that us Eliza?” Hamilton asked.

“Yes it was. Now who’s setting a bad example for our child.?” Eliza responded.

**It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore.**

**New ideas in the air.**

“I never would have pegged you for an optimist Angelica,” Lafayette said.

“Most people don’t,” Angelica responded. “I wonder why?”

“It’s because you’re terrifying,” Peggy responded factually.

“I am not!” Angelica replied indignantly.

“Yes you are,” Hamilton said and Eliza nodded in agreement.

**Look around, look around—**

**Angelica, remind me what we're looking for...**

**She's lookin' for me!**

“Yeah, I don’t think that she is,” Evangeline said, before popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

“I most certainly was not!” Angelica said.

“Are you sure?” Jefferson said.

“Not if you were the last man on earth,” Angelica said without looking at him.

**Eliza, I'm lookin' for a mind at work. (Work, Work)**

**I'm lookin for a mind at work! (Work, work!)**

**I'm lookin for a mind at work! (Work, work!)**

“Angelica, you just full on roasted them all,” Evangeline laughed.

“What does ‘roasted’ mean?” Angelica asked

“It means you made fun of them, and before you ask, you said that you were looking for a mind at work and you implied that they didn’t have a mind at work as you walked past them,”

**Whooaaaaa! Whooaaaaa! (Work!)**

**Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city.**

“Why are you there, Burr?” Mulligan asked.

“I’m not sure, but I don’t think that I’m going to like it,” Burr responded.

**Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty.**

“Yep, I’m not going to like this at all,” Burr said.

**Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny**

**But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money.**

"Forget Hamilton, our next project should be fixing Burr,” Laurens said to the revolutionaries. 

“Are you trying to fix me?” Hamilton asked.

“Yes,” Laurens responded.

“It’s an ongoing project,” Mulligan added.

“We’re failing right now though,” Lafayette concluded and Laurens and Mulligan nodded.

“You don’t think that I need fixing, do you Phillip?” Hamilton asked desperately.

“Yes, you do dad,” he responded.

“Betrayed! Betrayed by my own son!” Hamilton responded dramatically.

_ Can he ever shut up?  _ Jefferson thought.  _ No, on second thought, I don't want to know. I need a bit of hope in my life. _

**Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels**

**You searchin for an urchin who can give you ideals?**

“Burr, you suck at flirting,” Hamilton laughed as did the revolutionary gang as Burr buried his face in his hands.

**Burr, you disgust me.**

**Ah, so you've discussed me.**

“Yep,” Lafayette sighed. “Burr is definitely our next project,”

“Hey,” Burr said offended.

“Don’t try and stop them. They’re as stubborn as mules.” Hamilton said.

**I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!**

“Drag him Angelica!” Evangeline said. “That means the same thing as roast by the way,”

“I haven’t said anything yet,” Angelica said, confused.

“You will,” Evangeline responded.

**I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine.**

**So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane.**

“You are insane though,” Hamilton said. “Don’t slap me please,”

**You want a revolution? I want a revelation**

“I’m stealing that,” Angelica said.

“Of course you are. Leave some quotes for the rest of us!” Eliza said.

“Hey my actress said this line, I think that I get to keep it,” Angelica said.

“Fine, but I get the quotes said by my actress,” She responded

**So listen to my declaration:**

**"We hold these truths to be self-evident**

**That all men are created equal"**

The three girls watched their onscreen actors dance together before Jefferson started talking as he recognized the quote that he wrote.

“Why am I being quoted? Not that I object of course,” He asked.

“You’ll see,” Angelica responded.

**And when I meet Thomas Jefferson,**

**I'm 'a compel him to include women in the sequel! (Work!)**

The girls stared at the actresses posing together before Jefferson stood up and smirked.

“And how would you have done that?” Jefferson asked with a suggestive tone. 

Both Angelica and Evangeline stood up, however Evangeline motioned for Angelica to go ahead. Angelica stalked straight up to Jefferson and slapped him hard. This was followed by the two other Schuyler sisters slapping him as well.

“Stop them, Evangeline!” Jefferson yelled. 

Evangeline didn’t even look before flipping him off and turning the musical on.

**Look around, look around at how**

**Lucky we are to be alive right now!**

“I call this quote!” Eliza said quickly.

“Come on Eliza,” Peggy said.

**Look around, look around at how**

**Lucky we are to be alive right now!**

**History is happening in Manhattan and we**

**Just happen to be in the greatest city in the world!**

“There is no way New York is better than Paris,” Lafayette said decisively.

“I have to agree,” Jefferson said. “New York is nothing compared to New York,”

**In the greatest city in the world!**

**Cuz I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine. (Look around, look around)**

**So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane.**

**(The revolution's happening in New York)**

Washington watched the girls dance and wondered whether they would all stay as close in later years.

**You want a revolution? I want a revelation**

**So listen to my declaration**

**We hold these truths to be self evident**

**That all men are created equal**

**Look around, Look around**

**At how lucky we are to be alive right now!**

**History is happening in Manhattan and we just**

**Happen to be**

**In the greatest city in the world**

**In the greatest city-**

**In the greatest city in the world!**

**Work, work!**

**Angelica! (Work, work!)**

**Eliza! (Work, work!) And Peggy!**

The three of them sang along with their onstage counterparts and admired their dancing.

“Can we learn this song later Evangeline?” Peggy asked.

“Of course,” Evangeline said.

**The Schuyler sisters! (Work, work!)**

**We're looking for a mind at**

**Work, work! Hey!**

**Work, work! Hey!**

**Work, work! Whoa! Hey! Hey!**

**Work, work! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**In the greatest Work, work!**

**In the greatest city in the**

**World**

_ Wow, _ Madison thought,  _ those actresses are extremely talented _

**In the greatest city in the world!**

“That was incredible!” Angelica said.

“I concur perhaps-”

“Not if you were the only man on earth,”


	8. Farmer Refuted

“You know the drill. Any questions? None? Cool,”

**Hear ye, hear ye, my name is Samuel Seabury**

“Ugh, it’s this guy again,” Mulligan said. “Still, at least we get to see Hamilton fight this guy again I’m assuming,”

“Son,” Washington said.

“Don’t call me son,” Hamilton said quickly.

Washington rolled his eyes before continuing, “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything to him,” Hamilton said.

“Sure you didn’t mon ami, sure,” Lafayette said.

“Honestly, Hamilton. Can you ever keep your mouth shut?” Jefferson asked.

“I can when watching a musical about me. Are there any musicals about you?” Hamilton taunted.

“I don’t know. Ev-”

“Breaking news everybody, Thomas Jefferson admits he doesn’t know something. The world has officially come to an end!” Hamilton exclaimed.

“Evangeline, are there any musicals written about me?” Jefferson gritted out.

“Twenty bucks says no,” Hamilton said quickly.

“Forty bucks says yes,” Jefferson replied.

Lafayette sneakily said, “But Thomas, you must not be feeling confident if you are only betting forty dollars,”

“He’s right,” Hamilton pointed out, “You’re rich, why not go with a higher number? Like, oh I don’t know, a thousand?”

“Are you suggesting that people who wrote a musical about you of all people, wouldn’t write one about me? Like that wouldn’t happen? One million dollars says yes,” Jefferson said.

(A/N apparently Jefferson had $212 million dollars but don’t hold me to this)

The room was thick with tension when Jefferson said with a smirk on his face “Evangeline, how many musicals were written about me?”

Evangeline laughed and pulled out a small object from her pocket, tapped it a few times and pointed it at Jefferson's face before smirking.

“There are exactly tw- no that’s not right. There are no musicals written about you Jefferson.” She said while smirking.

Jefferson’s face fell and Hamilton and his friends and family burst out laughing at the look on his face.

“One million dollars, I believe you owe me now?” Hamilton as smugly as he could.

“All right, settle down. Jefferson will pay you when we get out of here son. Now, let’s watch the performance,” Washington said before Evangeline turned it on again.

**And I present "Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress"**

**Heed not the rabble who scream revolution**

**They have not your interests at heart**

“And the king does? The mad, murderous king does?” Hamilton asked.

“He has a point,” Madison muttered.

“Who, Seabury?” Hamilton said, confused.

“No, you do,” Madison said.

Hamilton looked very confused by this.

**Oh my God, tear this dude apart**

“Mulligan, why on earth did you encourage him?” Washington said.

“To be honest sir, I’m not sure,” Mulligan replied.

“I’m offended,” Hamilton said.

**Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution**

**Don't let them lead you astray**

**This Congress does not speak for me**

**Let him be**

“Burr, you just did the bare minimum to stop him,” Angelica pointed out.

“Yeah, I know, I know,” He said.

“Why did you even bother?” Maria asked.

“Because I didn’t want Seabury to have to argue with Hamilton, but I didn’t want to have to either,”

“That’s fair,” Peggy said.

**They're playing a dangerous game**

**I pray the king shows you his mercy**

“What mercy,” Laurens said.

“The mercy of death?” Evangeline asked.

“True,” Lafayette said.

**For shame, for shame**

“Oh no. Here he comes,” Jefferson groaned.

“The whole musical is about Hamilton, obviously he is coming,” Lafayette said.

**Yo, he'd have you all unravel at the (heed not the rabble)**

**Sound of screams but the (who scream)**

“Can you speak this fast Hamilton?” Peggy asked

“Yes,” Hamilton said.

“Obviously he can. Have you ever heard him in a debate?” Jefferson asked.

**Revolution is comin' (revolution, they)**

**The have-nots are gonna (have not your)**

_ It’s impressive how they have the two people singing at the same time, Eliza thought to herself _

**Win this (interests)**

**It's hard to listen to you with a straight face (at heart)**

“It was so hard to keep a straight face,” Mulligan said.

“It really was,” Lafayette agreed.

**Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us (chaos and bloodshed are not a)**

**Honestly, you shouldn't even talk (solution)**

“Why am I not surprised that you can’t take your own advice?” Jefferson asked.

“Hey,” Hamilton said. 

“Stop it you two,” Washington said.

**And what about Boston? (Don't let them)**

**Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk (lead you astray)**

**About Congress? (this Congress does not speak for me)**

“Aggressive clicking,” John said to Hamilton.

“That’s the sound I hear in my head everyday,”

“Really,” Jefferson said, writing in his notebook.

“Yep,” Hamilton replied.

**My dog speaks more eloquently than thee**

“Since when do you have a dog Hamilton?” Jefferson asked, continuing writing in his notebook.

“I don’t,” Hamilton said and Jefferson sighed and crossed out what he had written.

“That’s what made it so funny,” Madison said.

**(they're playing a dangerous game)**

**But strangely, your mange is the same**

Evangeline started giggling before seemingly remembering something and continuing to write furiously in her notebook.

“I wonder what she’s writing,” Laurens said to Lafayette.

“I know,” He replied, “I hope it’s nothing bad though,”

Laurens nodded before returning his attention to the screen.

**(I pray the king shows you his mercy)**

**Is he in Jersey?**

“Hamilton, don’t tell me that you were about to challenge the King to a duel,” Washington said.

“OK,” Hamilton said.

“Wait were you?” Washington said.

Hamilton remained silent.

“Hamilton!” He said.

Evangeline turned on the recording before they started shouting.

**(For shame)**

**For the revolution**

**(For shame)**

**For the revolution**

**Heed**

**If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna**

**Scream**

“Mood. Is that how you say that?” Jefferson asked Evangeline.

Evangeline stared at him and whispered, “I have never been so proud of something I’ve done and at the same time been utterly terrified of the raw power I hold,”

“Did I say that wrong?” Jefferson asked.

“What, no you said it in the correct context,” Evangeline said distractedly.

**Honestly, look at me, please don't read**

  
  


“Alexander, look at your face here,” Eliza said.

Hamilton did and promptly started laughing. 

“I look so offended,” He said.

“To be fair, you looked offended then too,” Laurens pointed out.

**Not your interests**

**Don't modulate the key then not debate with me**

“That’s a fair point,” Angelica said.

“What?” Hamilton said.

“You made a coherent point that someone without an advanced law degree could understand,”

“That is the highest praise I have ever gotten from you in my life,” Hamilton said dryly.

“Is it?” Angelica questioned before Evangeline turned the screen back on.

**Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?**

**Alexander, please**

**Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties**

“Of course you would prefer to be divisive,” Angelica sighed.

“What does that mean?” Hamilton asked.

“It means that you would kick Jefferson's ass, Lee’s ass and literally anyone else's ass,” Evangeline deadpanned.

“What about my ass?” Hamilton asked smugly, “I wouldn’t kick my own ass would I?”

“Yes you would,” She replied dryly.

**Silence, a message from the king**

**A message from the king**

**A message from the king**

“Of course he’s here,” Hamilton said.


	9. You'll Be Back

“Can we skip questions here because I really want to see this song,” Hamilton asked Evangeline, who had just opened her mouth.

“You know what, sure,” She said before pressing play.

Hamilton and the revolutionaries laughed as the actor portraying the king walked onto the screen.

**You say**   
**The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay**

“Are we operating under the assumption that he is capable of love here?” Lafayette asked.

Washington said, “I think so,”

“Even though in real life he is not,” Hamilton said.

“At all,” Laurens acted.

Evangeline stared at them for a few seconds before shaking herself.

“Do you all share the same brain cell?” 

“What?” Mulligan asked.

“You just always seem to have the same train of thought,”

“Perks of living in close proximity with each other for ages?” Hamilton offered, glancing at Laurens, who smiled at him.

Evangeline caught this interaction and smirked to herself.

**You cry**   
**In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by**

“Also known as the Boston Tea Party,” Evangeline said.

“I was just thinking that! Perhaps you could-” Jefferson said before Evangeline interrupted.

“No,”

“But,”

“I’m sorry, is your brain so limited that you can’t process what the word no means?

“No but-”

“Then you should understand that when I say the word no, I mean it. So the next time that you try and persuade me that you are worth my time after I say no I will kill you. And even though it wouldn’t stick in this room, I will make it. Got it?”

Jefferson nodded frantically.

**Why so sad?**

Eliza laughed at the actor pouting at this line. When her sisters asked what she was laughing at, she pointed it out to them, and they consequently delved into peals of laughter.

**Remember we made an arrangement when you went away**

“No you made one,” Jefferson said.

“Yeah, we didn’t have a seat at the table then,” Hamilton said then looked at Jefferson in shock.

“Did we just agree on something,” Jefferson asked.

“I think so,” Hamilton said, “I feel weird,”

“Yeah I don’t like this,”

“It never happened,”

“Nope,” Jefferson said before realizing, “Wait, we just did it again!”

Evangeline rolled her eyes, before playing the recording.

**Now you're making me mad**

“He already was mad,” Burr said.

“Yep, he definitely was,” Laurens said.

**Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man**

“Why is he making it out to sound like we were in some kind of relationship?” Washington asked Evangeline.

“Entertainment,” Was all Evangeline offered before she got up to get more lollies, after playing the recording.

**You'll be back, soon you'll see**   
**You'll remember you belong to me**

“Not anymore!” Mulligan yelled.

“And never again!” Laurens yelled.

“See this is what I mean when I say that you all have one brain cell,” Evangeline said as she walked back to her couch.

“I don’t see it,” Lafayette said.

“I can,” Washington said.

“Me too,” Eliza said and Burr nodded.

“Really?” Hamilton said.

“Yep,” Evangeline said.

**You'll be back, time will tell**   
**You'll remember that I served you well**

“Sure you did. Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Madison said.

“Yeah, does ‘served us well’ relate to the taxes or the occupations of the cities?” Hamilton asked.

“I think it means both,” Laurens said.

“Oh then he definitely served us well,” Hamilton said.

**Oceans rise, empires fall**

“I wonder why he made the rise line go down and the fall line go up,” Maria said quietly.

“I’m not sure but it is quite smart,” Peggy said.

**We have seen each other through it all**   
**And when push comes to shove**   
**I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!**

“You need therapy my dude,” Evangeline said.

She then tilted her head to the side and wrote down something in her notebook, which was getting quite full.

“What does ‘my dude’ mean?” Washington asked.

“I’m actually going to screw up all of US history with popular culture references. I’m gonna be killed by Americans. I have no regrets though,” She said before continuing, “It means like my friend, but more casual. But he’s not my friend, I just use it anyway,”

She looked away for a second before turning around with a massive smile on her face.

“Please call the king ‘My Dude’ in any future correspondence,” She begged Washington.

“Why not?” He said and she laughed.

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

“How did the writer somehow make me like the king?” Washington said.

“I don’t know, but I love it,” Hamilton said.

  
**Da da dat dat da ya da!**

Jefferson started subconsciously singing the lines and when Hamilton spotted it, he alerted the other members of the room and they watched him singing. When he noticed them watching him he turned red and hid his face in the couch in front of him.

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**   
**Da da dat dat da**   
**You say our love is draining and you can't go on**

Laurens laughed at the king's face as he sang.

**You'll be the one complaining when I am gone**   
**And no, don't change the subject**   
**'Cause you're my favorite subject**

“Oh my goodness,” Hamilton said.

“Please tell me I didn’t imagine that,” Mulligan said.

“I don’t think that you did,” Washington said, looking at the actor onstage,”

**My sweet, submissive subject**   
**My loyal, royal subject**   
**Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever**

  
Maria flinched at the lines which reminded her of her husband. Peggy, however, caught this and asked her what was wrong. Maria shrugged her off, thinking to herself how they wouldn’t treat her the same once they found out about her husband's abuse. She subconsciously rubbed the scars on her arms, part of the many that littered her skin.

**You'll be back like before**   
**I will fight the fight and win the war**

“But you didn’t,” Burr said.

“And he never will!” Hamilton said.

**For your love, for your praise**  
 **And I'll love you 'til my dying day** s

“Why does he sound like a jealous man?” Angelica asked and Peggy and Eliza nodded.

“I’m not sure,” Evangeline said, “You’ll have to ask Lin-Manuel Miranda,”

**When you're gone, I'll go mad**

“Do you mean you’ll go madder than you were?” Mulligan asked.

  
**So don't throw away this thing we had**   
**'Cause when push comes to shove**   
**I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love**   
**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**   
**Da da dat dat da ya da!**   
**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**   
**Da da dat—**   
**Everybody!**

Various members of the people in the room laughed. Hamilton and the revolutionaries stood up and started singing as dramatically as they could.

**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**   
**Da da dat dat da ya da!**   
**Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da**   
**Dat dat da ya da!**

“I hate that I love this song,” Hamilton said.

“Mood,” Many people said.

“What have I done?” Evangeline said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna have to take a small break as I have a few assessments due soon that I have to work, but when they are done I'll be back.
> 
> (did you get the pun)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too critical. 
> 
> Constructive criticism would be appreciated though.
> 
> Thank you!!


End file.
